Zobiko's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Zobiko gets gassy from having several apples while racing with Zobio on the various SASASR race courses.
1. Chapter 1

**Zobiko's Farting Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Things on the SASASR race courses tend to be a bit odd, whether it be the racers or the actual race tracks themselves. Today on the Rocky Coaster race track of Samba De Amigo's Carnival Island was such a case as Zobio and Zobiko were racing together, being in fourth place as Zobio was driving, while Zobiko was eating her favorite treat, a ripe red apple.

"Zobiko!" Zobio shouted as he turned the wheel, ramming Opa Opa off the wooden course.

Zobiko was chucked into the air as she landed back on the car, glaring at Zobio as she finished up her apple. As Zobio drove into the mountain, riding on the rainbow colored pathway, Zobiko's stomach grumbled, with Zobio turning to Zobiko in confusion.

Alex Kidd laughed as he came riding up to the zombies on his Sukopako motorcycle, zipping to their right side as he saluted to them. "You guys will never overtake me! Gotta speed!"

Zobiko bent over, aiming her butt at Alex's face. Alex yelped as Zobiko farted directly at the young boy, knocking him off his red bike. Zobio dropped his jaw in disbelief, his jaw literally falling off to the ground as Zobiko smirked, pulling out another apple from her blonde hair, this time the apple being green as she munched on it.

The ChuChus came zipping up to the zombies after watching Alex teleporting back onto his bike, with Chuih driving the white and red rocket as they approached Zobio and Zobiko, the two passing the starting line and starting lap two of the four lap race. Zobiko quickly finished up her green apple as she rubbed her grumbling stomach, jumping to the back of the Hotrod of Horror and aiming her butt at the small mice, farting in their direction as the Chu Chus went spiraling into the wall. Zobiko nearly fell off, holding onto the back of the Hotrod of Horror as Zobio kept on driving, taking glances to check if Zobiko was doing all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Zobio and Zobiko were still driving in their Hotrod of Horror as they were on the Curien Mansion's Deadly Route race course, with Zobiko herself proving to be deadly as the zombie girl was still full of bad gas. The two Zombies were in the lead, going up the wooden road within the tower as Opa Opa and Amigo were trailing behind them.

Zobio was once again at the wheel, with Zobio grabbing a couple of red apples and chucking them at Opa Opa and Amigo. Amigo smacked the apples away with one of his red maracas, while Opa Opa simply dodged them with ease, approaching the zombies. Zobiko growled lowly as she turned around, aiming her butt at Opa Opa as she waited for the sentient vehicle to get close. As the two racers were on the rooftop, Zobiko jumped onto Opa Opa, farting on top of him as the sentient vehicle went crashing off the rooftop, with Zobiko jumping back into the Hotrod of Horror, Zobio pulling her in.

"Hey!" The announcer exclaimed as he mysteriously witnessed the event that just occurred. "Zobiko just pulled a fast one on Opa Opa, and does it stink! He's not gonna like that!"

Indeed, as Opa Opa was placed back onto the rooftop, he was knocked into fifth place, with Big The Cat and BD Joe zipping past him. Opa Opa began going faster than usual, fast enough to push the racers in front of him to the side.

"Hey man! Not cool!" BD Joe exclaimed as he fell off the rooftop.

"Froggy!" Big shouted as he was pushed into the wall.

As Opa Opa sped off the rooftop to catch up with the leaders, Zobiko grabbed Amigo by the face, farting directly into it as Amigo spun out of control, crashing into several fat blue zombies nearby. Zobio patted Zobiko on the head as Zobiko let out a not so cute, not so little poot, with Opa Opa charging directly towards the racing zombies as he knocked them into the air, laughing at them as he regained the lead. Zobio and Zobiko bounced back down, both upside down as Zobiko let out a deep pitched poot in defeat.


End file.
